Unexpected Beginnings
by mialdrummond
Summary: Loki is sent to earth to act as a peacekeeper with the S.H.I.E.L.D agents. He finds something he wasn't searching for. Post Avengers, Prior to Iron Man 3. Loki/Tony Slash
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist. Also known as Tony Stark. Most people know me as Iron Man. I make a few special appearances here and there, occasionally save the world, yada yada yada. You could say I'm sort of a big deal. But right now, I need some down time. That whole aliens invading New York escapade really took its toll on me, so S.H.I.E.L.D sent me to this deserted, lovely might I add, island off the Gulf of Mexico. There's one minor problem, though. The nightmares. Well, more like night fucking terrors, really. I haven't had a bad dream since I was a kid, and here I am a grown man and I wake up in the middle of the night screaming. So what's the problem? See, that's just it. I have gone through every ounce of research, every possible scenario and nothing contributes. All I know about these night terrors are the voice that haunts them. It's an unmistakable voice. Hint of an accent, overly seductive, with the slightest touch of arrogance. It belongs to the son of a bitch who tried to demolish Manhattan.

Loki.

0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0

Loki scowled at the ground, listening to the Allfather's sentencing. The god of mischief's destruction in Manhattan was not going unpunished, and the Allfather had the perfect solution. Loki was to act as a representative peacekeeper amongst the S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Loki's job was to prove his regret and earn the trust of the agents towards the gods back. Loki was less than thrilled upon his sentencing. But considering he had no alternative options, he clenched his jaw and didn't object.

"I Odin Allfather, cast you Loki Odinson to Midgard to correct your wrongs and learn from it." And with a last glance at his son, Odin cast Loki to earth.

Loki never particularly enjoyed the journey between realms, but this one was by far the worst. Loki was in a absolutely horrid mood. And to make matters worse, he was expected at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters to be assigned his duties. Before he was cast out, Loki's powers were stripped from him so he posed no real threat to the humans, but trust still needed to be earned back.

Loki rose up from the crater he had created from his fall, and gained his bearings.

"Now," Loki muttered to himself, "how in the name of Odin am I supposed to get to S.H.I.E.L.D?"

0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0

Nick Fury stood facing the glass wall overlooking New York, a look of concentration on his face. He was waiting for the arrival of Loki. Fury wasn't fully convinced of the benefits of Loki's visit. And he had no doubt that it would be unwelcome by most. He had to make the executive decision on whom to appoint Loki's host during his stay, and he smirked as the thought entered his head. Stark had antagonized Fury one too many times over the last few months, and well, what better revenge to assign him to watch over Loki? An agent tapping on the door interrupted Fury's scheming.

"Agent Fury? He's here." The agent at the door looked uncomfortable and angry all at once.

"Well Carlton, send him in."

Agent Carlton left briefly and returned, a casually dressed and annoyingly smug Loki trailing behind him. Carlton let Loki enter the room, and shut the door behind him.

"Loki. I can't say it's a pleasure to see you again," Fury started, "but I have no doubt that your stay with us will be more than interesting."

"Agent Nick Fury, I am here not on my own will, however my actions here in New York led to this punishment and under oath to the Allfather I will do my very best to earn your trust back. If not for me, then for Asgardians." Loki's face was completely serious as be continued, "You have my word."

Fury looked faintly amused, if not pleased by Loki's statement. "Very well then. Let me call in your host." Fury opened the door and beckoned Carlton. "Call Mr. Stark and have him fly here immediately. I have a mission for him."

"Yes Sir." Carlton replied, giving a nod before leaving.

Fury walked back towards his office, a smug smile on his face, "Let the fun begin." He said to himself before reentering his office.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All right, I'm going to give you all a little background for this story right now, as I don't think chapter one sufficed. Nick Fury knew full well about Loki's return and his submissiveness regarding his sentencing. Fury chose Stark specifically as his "guardian" so to speak, not only because Stark had antagonized Fury, but also because Fury has faith in his ability to change Loki. Stark and Loki are both very much alike, and Fury believes this is a good match and will work out. As well, the only first person point of view in this story will be Tony's, just so no one gets confused. ALSO, a heads up for anyone right now, this story WILL be FrostIron romantically, so if the slash isn't your type of thing I would suggest you stop reading right now. And to **xXxStarrxXx **regarding your review, I assure you, you will see plenty of sarcastic Loki in the future. And I will try to be more thorough with conflicting emotions in chapters to come! I promise future chapters will be longer and I'm setting a goal to upload new chapters weekly! Thanks so much to everyone who has read so far, and enjoy!

CHAPTER 2

**1-Month Ago**

Nick Fury sat at his long oak desk shuffling papers. The sun had set, and it was only dimly lit in the spacious office, providing an eerie feel. This was Fury's favorite time of the day. The agents had gone for the day, most security had left and the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters was almost peaceful. That is, until, a soft hesitant rapping appeared at his door. Fury stood up from his desk, heaving a sigh, and went to see who was at the door.

He began opening the door, "It's after hours and unless this is an emerge-" He stopped midsentence, taking in the older man in front of him. He was dressed an armor and a robe, a black patch covering his right eye. "Who are you, what do you want, and who let you in here?"

"I apologize, Agent Fury. I let myself in. I mean no harm. I am Odin Allfather, of Asgard." Odin offered Fury his hand, which Fury took in his own and shook hesitantly.

"Odin Allfather…" Fury repeated, "Are you father to Thor and Loki?"

"I am, indeed. That is the nature of my visit."

Odin had Fury's undivided attention, and Fury invited him in, gesturing for him to sit in one of the large mahogany chairs. Odin took a seat, and Fury followed suit.

"If you are here to justify Loki's destruction, I will not hear it. Your son caused unimaginable damage to this city, and to the people living in it." Fury wasn't hostile, but he had his guard up. Odin didn't seem like he posed a threat, at least.

"Agent I assure you that is not my mission. In fact, far from it. Loki's actions have not gone unnoticed by Asgardians, and despite his status as my son, he must be punished. I have thought in depth about a suitable sentence for him, and have come to the conclusion that the prison walls of Asgard will not suffice. What Loki needs is to be humanized, so to speak. This is my proposal. I want to cast Loki out of Asgard, send him here to Earth, and strip him of his powers. I would like for my son to act as a peacekeeper amongst your Agents. I want him to represent not only himself, but for all Asgardians. Our kind are deeply remorseful for the devastation Loki caused, and I believe if he were to be sent here as a peacekeeper he would learn from it. I love my son deeply, and I want his damaged soul and heart to be repaired. What say you?"

"Absolutely _not_!" Fury roared, standing up. "I will not have that bastard back on this planet. God knows what he'd attempt this time."

Odin stood up as well. "Nick Fury, I am a man of my word, and I give it to you now. If Loki were to attempt any sort of attack, I give you permission to execute him. I strongly believe he would pose no threat though, especially without his powers. Please consider, Agent. I only wish the best for your kind and my son." Tears had welled up in his eyes, something that almost never happened.

Fury paced back and forth, before finally stopping back in front of Odin. "I will agree, on these terms: Loki will have 24 hour surveillance, being watched by one of our specialized agents. If he so much as dents a car I will have him locked up and executed immediately. Is that clear?"

Odin smiled grimly. "Crystal."

0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0

"God damn it," I hissed as the hammer accidentally came down on my thumb, "oh yeah, that hurts like a bitch." I was in the midst of tinkering with some of my suits, and things weren't exactly going smoothly. "Jarvis, where do I keep the ibuprofen?"

"In the cabinet just above your head, sir."

I reached above me, and sure enough there was the bottle of ibuprofen. I unscrewed the lid and shook out 3 tablets, popping them into my mouth and swallowing them dry.

"Sir, you have an incoming call from Director Fury." Jarvis interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Tell him Stark's busy right now." I was not in the mood to speak with him, especially since I was technically supposed to be on holiday.

"Sir he is insistent. You might want to take this."

"What does a guy have to do for a little peace and quiet around here?" I muttered to myself as I walked over to my buzzing cell phone on the table. "Stark." I answered.

"Stark, I have a request for you. An assignment, actually." Fury replied.

"Uh, excuse me, but have you forgotten I am technically off limits right now? Vacation, remember?"

"Yes, I remember, but I'm sorry to say that as of now your vacation is on hold. Now, you can either fly out here to talk about this right now or we can do it over the phone." Fury explained. I had the sinking feeling in my gut that I was not going to welcome this news with open arms.

"Alright Director, shoot."

"The other night I was visited by King Odin, of Asgard. He came to me about Loki. Odin proposed that he cast Loki out of Asgard, sending him to Earth. You can imagine my reaction, I assume. However, Odin began to have a point. He told me that Loki would be stripped of his powers completely, sent here to act as a peacekeeper. I agreed, on the terms that if Loki attempted anything at all he would be executed."

"Are you fucking out of your mind?" I asked him; almost positive the answer to that question was yes.

"No agent, I am not. I am simply trying to do the right thing and I believe this is it. I think by Loki coming here powerless, he would be humanized. And I think it could unite our worlds. That is, and has always, been the ultimate goal."

"Well, I think you're batshit crazy. You can't possibly expect that the others will be alright with this." I knew for a fact that just the idea would send Banner on a green rampage.

"Well I think they'll get over it. Especially when the news comes from you." Fury said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Come again?" I did not like where this was going.

Fury cleared his throat and said, "Agent Stark, I am officially assigning you as supervisor over Loki during his time on Earth. You will take him to the homes of the other Agents and explain."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." I growled into the phone, slamming my hand down onto the table.

"I am 100% serious. You will do this, Stark, and you will do it well. I expect you in my office tomorrow morning at 9am." Fury told me, and then the line went dead.

I stormed out of the room, exiting onto the shaded veranda outside. It was almost 9 o'clock and the sun had just set. In 12 hours I was expected at headquarters to formally be assigned my mission. I picked up my cell phone again and dialed Pepper's number. No answer. I left a voicemail. "Baby, I'm going to be gone for a while. I've just gotten assigned a shitty mission from Fury. I'll explain later. I love you."

I went back inside and headed straight for the fridge, retrieving a bottle of cola and then reaching above for the bottle of white rum. Pouring myself a tall drink, I let myself wander to my mission, which ultimately led me to thinking about the nightmares.

I was going to have to face Loki. Again.

A/N. I'm actually pretty pleased with this chapter, so I hope you all are too. I am also doing this story by myself, without the help of a Beta. So if you are a Beta or know a Beta that would be willing to help me, send me a PM! Also a quick note about Tony's message to Pepper; although this IS a frostiron story, Tony and Pepper are in a serious relationship…for now. Everything will make sense in due time. Thanks for reading! XX


End file.
